


Love me, for I love you.

by EnjolrasTheRevolutionary



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Asexual Character, Don’t copy to another site, Eventual Fluff, Just being very cute, Kissing, M/M, Me to know you to read & find out, Mutual Pining, Pining, Who's ace?, being cute, enjoltaire - Freeform, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-22 18:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnjolrasTheRevolutionary/pseuds/EnjolrasTheRevolutionary
Summary: Grantaire tries telling himself that someone like  Enjolras would never, ever, be into a guy like him.Why would he? He's probably straight anyway.





	1. Grantaire

The sound of an alarm blared through the room, and Grantaire couldn't remember why the hell it was going off...

Right. First day back at school. 

"Why does school have to start early and end so late?" He muttered, turned the alarm off, and sat up. 

He took a long shower, or, well, as long as he possibly could. He picked a t-shirt, a hoodie and a pair of worn, paintstained jeans. 

The paint came from one of his latest paintings.

The subject Grantaire liked best was art, because there, he felt like it wasn't a school subject, but rather something that he loved. 

He hurried out the door after that, without breakfast as usual. 

Of course, with his usual luck, it rained. 

He waited for the bus, which, for once, was on time. He took a seat by the window, stared out of it and zoned out, while turning up the music in his headphones. 

A few stops later, someone tapped his shoulder. Grantaire took one earbud out. 

"Mind if I sit here? It's full everywhere else" The person, a guy asked. 

"No I don't mind" Grantaire looked up. 

_Shit. It's him. It's Apollo._

Of course, the guy's name wasn't actually Apollo but it was a nickname Grantaire had given him because he had no idea what the guy's name was. 

He quickly looked around the bus. It was crowded. The only seat avaliable was next to him. It didn't _mean_ anything special, it was just a coincidence.

Part of him _wanted_ to believe that that wasn't the reason. He wanted it to be that Apollo, actually wanted to sit next to him. 

Not that there was any chance that he did though. The bus ride was always boring as hell, but now it just felt like it was never ending. 

_Why do the seats have to be so... narrow?_

He stood up, preparing to get off, and as he did, the bus turned a sharp corner, which caused him to loose his balance, and of course, fall. Over Apollo, who also had gotten up. 

Apollo went down to. 

Grantaire got up quickly. 

"I-I'm so sorry!" He mumbled, quickly grabbing his dropped bag from the floor.

"It's okay." Apollo said as he got up too. 

"Uh... you go to June Highschool too, right?" Grantaire asked.

"Yeah." 

Grantaire felt like the conversation was over and walked faster. 

"Hey! Wait. What's your name?" Apollo asked. 

"Grantaire, what's yours?" 

"Enjolras." 

"What's... what's your first class?" As soon as he asked that Grantaire regretted it. It was not something he could ask a stranger. He didn't know him.

"Math. Great class... for sleeping." Enjolras laughed at his own joke. 

_God... my choice of nickname wasn't too bad. He really could be Apollo._ Grantaire thought.

"Really? With who?" Was what he said out loud though. 

"Mr Javert." 

"Oh yeah... he's not too fun. Especially not first thing on the first real day back."

"No, he's not. I'll see you around Grantaire."

Grantaire could be imagining, but Enjolras looked like he was smiling as he turned away.

"See you." 

He had totally made a fool out of himself. Enjolras probably thought he was strange. What, with his messy hair, his paint-stained jeans and the fact that he fell over him.

Enjolras was spotless however. _Perfect._ His hair was a little messy but it worked on him. His jeans were not paintstained, but spotless. His red jacket was also perfect. He was just... effortlessly perfect in Grantaire's eyes. 


	2. Enjolras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you catch that one hidden canon reference, let me know but don't give it away!

Math class was slow. Even slower than usual. Enjolras found himself thinking about everything that wasn't math. 

"Since Enjolras obviously isn't paying attention, perhaps he can tell me the answer to the equation I just said?" Mr Javert said. That was just like him. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear it. Could you repeat that?" 

"No." 

"Then I can't answer it." 

"You should have paid attention then." 

"It's 10642." Came a voice from one of the back rows.

"I didn't ask you, did I, Marius?" 

"No." 

"Then you shouldn't answer it." 

Just as "Mr Javert", as he insisted all his students called him, said that the bell went off and class was over. 

Enjolras got up and hurried out of there before anyone could stop him.

He hoped he'd see Grantaire again soon. Which was, not like him. Hell, he didn't know him, only his name. 

Grantaire was right there, outside the classroom. 

"Hello Apollo." 

"Apollo?" Enjolras laughed. 

"Yeah I called you that before I knew your name." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, you look like an Apollo." Grantaire said and instantly regretted it. That was a stupid thing to say. 

"Are you saying I look like a god?" 

"Yeah... I mean... No. I mean yes, I mean uh..."

"I don't mind it Grantaire." 

"You don't?" 

"No. Hey, can I ask you something?" 

"Yeah sure." 

"Are you an artist?" 

"Wouldn't call what I do art, it sucks, but yes I draw." 

"I doubt it sucks, I'd like to see it"

"Sure, I mean... it's bad..." 

"If you don't want to show me that's okay too Grantaire."

"Uh... well. Most are of you..." 

"Of me? Why me?" 

"Uh..." Grantaire blushed. 

"Some other time?" 

"Yeah. What's your next class? I have a free period now." Grantaire was eager 

"Me too." 

"Red suits you." 

"Thanks." Enjolras couldn't help it, he smiled at that. 

"You're... I... I should..." 

"I'm what?" 

"Ok, here goes. I think I... I think you're nice. Like... you look good." 

_Why did I say that?_ Grantaire thought. 

"You think I'm attractive?" 

"Yeah..." 

"Well... I think you are too." 

"I...I need to go, Enjolras." 

"Alright." 

Enjolras watched him go. 

_I think I love him._

_He's ... I don't know, he looks like he really doesn't care about his looks. I mean, who would go out in paintstained jeans? Green suits him though._ Enjolras thought and walked over to his locker. Next to it stood Guinevere, and she leaned against the locker next to his. 

"Hi Enjolras!" Her voice was a little too happy. 

"Hi Guinevere." 

"Mind if we head to class together?" 

"Uh, I'm a little ... busy, I have things I have to do before my next class." 

"That's okay I can go with you!" 

"Sure." 

Enjolras was waiting for the perfect moment to tell her that he didn't feel the same way about her as she obviously did about him, but it wasn't the perfect time just yet. 

Or rather, he hadn't gotten around to it yet. 

She thought he loved her too.

"Enjolras?" 

"Yeah, what?" 

She kissed him, just lightly.

"Guinevere..." 

As he said that, he noticed Grantaire. 

_Damnit._

"I love you Enjolras." 

At that, Grantaire, who had jumped to conclusions, turned to leave. 

"Grantaire! Wait!" 

Enjolras followed him, and completely ignored Guinevere who looked abandoned behind him. 

"What was this all for Enjolras?!" 

"Let me explain it..." 

"You could have said you weren't single! Instead you let me believe you like me too!" 

"I _do_ like you!" 

"What about her? Huh?" 

"She... she loves me, but I promise, it's one-sided." 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah. She kissed me. I don't love her. I mean, I'm going to tell her." 

"If you love me... then..." 

"Then?" 

"Prove it." 

"Grantaire ... I know we don't know each other too well yet, but, I think I like you."

"I like you too"

"Friends?" Enjolras smiled. 

"Yeah." 

"It's funny..." 

"What?" 

"I fell for you. Literally." Enjolras laughed as his own joke. 

Enjolras looked at Grantaire, who laughed too. 

"Can I... can I kiss you?" Enjolras asked.

Grantaire nodded, happy that the hallway currently was empty. 

It was gentle, careful, but it was as good a first kiss as any other in their eyes and that was all that mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah Grantaire your crush isn't obvious at all. Comments/kudos is appreciated.


End file.
